Terrible Twins
by Dawnwisker
Summary: Kiya and Kira are on the run from the Dark Lord, but who are they and who is the Dark Lord? Can Chadwick, a prince, save these two girls and stop the war?
1. prologe

Kitsune: Yeay first story!

Yami: B-but we aren't in it. :'(

Kitsune: It was an English assignment and I wanted to post it.

Kansei: Kit Owns these characters and the plot! She got the idea by playing fire emblem!

* * *

Huffs of breath heaved out of tiny chests, as the tap, tap, tapping of shoes on stone bounced around the ally shrouded in shadows.

"Hurry up Kiya!" Sharp ice-blue eyes glanced back at the entrance of the ally, waiting for something to pass by.

"Kira, I can't… run any… faster," A tiny figure gasped out. Her waist- long brown hair, with ends dipped in a sky blue, billowed out behind her, as she tripped on a stone that jutted out from the narrow walkway. With a muffled thunk, she fell to the ground.

"No, no, no! Here they come! Kiya you need to get up," Kira ran over to her sister's side, as her lengthy brown hair, with ends dipped in purple, held in its ponytail. She grabbed Kiya's hand to hoist her up and the next moments blurred together in her mind.

Footsteps in the distance, **not good**, she cursed under her breath.

Darkly-cloaked men in the alley, **fight**, she pulled out her sword.

Blood on their cloaks, **hide**, the twins hid behind a crate.

"Oy, where are those fools!" A guff shout was heard in the distance. Kiya's lilac eyes shone, in fear, at the voice under the thin scratch of moon. She knew who he was.

A call from a soldier answered the man, "Sir, they are nowhere to be found. We would stand a better chance of finding the girls in the sunlight!"

"You idiot! We don't have 'till day to find them! I'll just have to tell their mother that they're not coming home for dinner," the gruff-voice growled at the now cowering soldier. He turned and left without another word.

* * *

Kitsune: THIS IS ONLY THE PROLOGE!

Kansei: Review please! because this is for a grade!


	2. Chapter 1: Faitfull encounter

Kitsune: Wow 2 chapies in one day! XD

Yami: The first one was creepy.

Kitsune: Well thanks for the support! :C

Kansei: Anyway.. Please enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, the sun peaked over the horizon, as its golden rays softly batted at the cold stoned buildings in the miniature town. Kiya and Kira were huddled asleep, behind the crate from the night before. All the while, a young lady and a regal man stood over them, waiting for them to wake.

"Chadwick! We can't just leave them here! They could get seriously hurt out here," the lady whined in a sweet voice.

"I know that Lizie, but what do you propose we do?" His deep baritone voice didn't hide his worry as he glanced at the twins with his cobalt-colored eyes.

With a soft groan Kira opened her bleary eyes, slowly sat up, and looked from Lizie to Chadwick. She quickly realized that she didn't know these people. Hiding Kiya behind her she asked, "Who are you and what are you doing here?!"

Chadwick, startled by Kira's sudden movement, held up his hands to show that he wasn't a threat to the poor girls. "Relax, my sister, Lizie, and I won't harm you. May I ask what **you **are doing here?"

Kiya eyes showed her worry as she quickly explained the events from the night before. "So you see we didn't mean to trespass and we certainly won't harm anything." Kiya said putting up a meek defense for herself.

"Don't worry now. My name is Sir Chadwick the Third. I am sorry that you were caught up in this war between my kingdom of the Legenans and the Dark Quelots and I am glad to see that you were unharmed by those perusing soldiers. I marched out here as soon as I caught wind that we were being invaded." Chadwick bowed low while thinking, _how dare the dark king try to harm two innocent ladies! That is just low, terribly low._

_"_I appreciate your concern, _your highness, _but my sister and I can take care of ourselves." Kira said with a voice full of disdain. She had bad experiences with noblemen and knew that they could not be trusted.

"That's so cool! So are you a prince and Lizie is a princess?!" Kiya squealed in delight.

"Indeed we are. I can see from what I have heard of you defeating his best men. My army could use some strong fighters such as you. What do you say? Will you join our cause?" Chadwick politely invited despite Kira's rude remark. Who was he to turn away such experienced fighters when they were needed most of all?

"Oh that sounds like fun! Can I Kira? Please!" Kiya's bubbly personality was on a high as she begged her sister with her large lilac eyes.

"Arrrgh! FINE! Just no more with those eyes!" Kira grumbled as she caved. She couldn't stand those big expecting eyes. Lizie and Kiya both jumped up and down at the grumpy brunette's consent. "But what cause are we risking our lives for?" She didn't trust others as easily as Kiya does.

"That would be the Dark Lord himself and his dark-cloaked followers." Chadwick answered in a grave tone. The moment seemed to stretch on at the mention of the Dark Lord. Even Kiya quieted at this. It was as if there was a glitch in time as it continued to walk on, stepping on needles as the silence continued. Then, Lizie, deciding that there had been enough stillness, suggested that they go back to the barracks and introduce the twins to the generals.

* * *

Yami: Again you start off creepy!

Kitsune: XC Y-you d-don't like it?

Yugi: Good going yami now you made her cry! :(

Yami: Awww.. I'm sorry Kit! Please Review so she can stop crying! :'C


	3. Chapter 2: Barracks

Kitsune: YEAY NEW CHAPTER!

Kansei: I am glad she at least got some reviews. :(

Yugi: Well who is a grumpy pants today!

Kansei: Oh be quiet you!

Kitsune: WELL! As that plays out, I have a secret! There is a major plot twist at the end! BUT you have to figure it out!

Kansei: Great. Now your making them think.

Yami: Yeah! And we all know that **some** darks aren't as bright as others! *snickers at Bakura and Marik*

Kitsune: ANYWAY! I have already givin 2 clues as to what it is!

Yami: Now enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The sun started to dip above the horizon as the group reached the barracks. "Lize, take Kiya and Kira and introduce them to their new home. I must go plan our next route of battle. I shall see you on the morrow." Chadwick said with a slight bow and made his leave.

"Kira," Kiya whispered softly, "are we going to tell them?" Her thumbs twitched behind her back, showing her uneasiness.

"No, are you crazy they'd kill us if they found out!" Kira sighed in acknowledgement, "We can never let them know. Please Kiya. I care about you too much to lose you."

"Hey why are you guys whispering? Come on! Here is Harper. She is captain of the archers, but you may want to watch out. She has, some, umm… attitude." A tall woman with long blackened hair stepped up to the girls. Her chocolate-brown stare nearly matched Kira's.

"Ha! Dese kids look like dey ain't gonna tip over a calf!" Harper started busting out into a choked laugh. Kira's crossed her arms to pretend that she didn't hear the rude remark.

"Well isn't she nice!" Kiya exclaimed giggling along with Harper's unusual laugh.

"Well you have an unusually peppy sister now don't ya?" A rusty voice sounded behind Kira's small frame. "The name's Gregory or Greg for short. Lizie who are these new folks?" Duffy walked over to the teenage blond and swiftly passed Harper.

"This is Kira, a swordswoman, and her sister Kiya, who wields the scythe." Lize enthusiastically pointed to each girl respectfully.

Kira took a tiny step in front of Kiya and hardened a glare directed at Harper and Greg. "If either of you hurt a hare on my sister's head you will dearly regret it!" Her iron gaze bore through the both of them that made the two shiver."

Lize, quickly changing the subject, suggested that they get some rest for the march tomorrow.

* * *

Kitsune: Thanks for reading! Review your guesses please! Even if you are a guest! XD


	4. Chapter 3: Kira

Kitsune: YEAY MORE!

Kansei: She knows it is short and that is because the next chapie is Kiya.

Yami: Now without further ado...

* * *

**Kira**

Red painted the damp grass. The sickly liquid inched its way further across the valley, threatening to swallow the soldiers that struggled above the dark sea. The battle had started at dawn and still the troops persevered their tramping until the moon hung high in the sky. Two women stood alongside each other, protecting each other from certain death.

Two years had passed since Kiya and Kira had joined their new prince's army. With his two aces the army neared the notion of victory. All that was left was to defeat the Dark Lord and with each day they drew nearer to his fortress. Once they had him inundated Kira promised that she would crush him like the worthless bug that he was.

Kira and Kiya had failed to tell Chadwick their far-reaching secret, but that was a death wish for the doppelgangers. If Chadwick ever were to find out that the Dark Lord was their father, Kira shuddered at the thought.

Kiya screamed behind her and Kira whirled around to punch an enemy in the jaw and to send him across the clearing from a blow to the stomach. She would die before her sister was harmed in any way, especially if it was her own blunder.

* * *

Kitsune: Thank you to my reviewer! Is this a bit more like Fire emblem awakening? There will be more similarities later. X3

Kansei: Reviews are welcomed! Even if you only type one letter! XD


	5. Chapter 4: Kiya

Kitsune: The next part!

Kansei: Remember people the teacher said the story must be under 5 pages!

Yami: No wonder it looks like no effort was put into this! XD

Kitsune: I wouldn't be on my bad side if I were you!

Yami: 0.0?

Kitsune: THE NEXT STORY IS ABOUT **YOU! ^.^**

Yami: *sweatdrop* Umm.. on to the story!

* * *

**Kiya**

The battle was ghastly, but Kiya wouldn't leave her sister even if an entire army was against her alone. Kiya cared about her sister to much to leave her even if she was standing in a battle field fighting for her life behind her sister.

She was not weak and she could stand up for herself, but now she was trembling like a leaf blown from its tree. An advancing soldier towered over the poor lady and he raised his ax as she shrieked for help. That's when her twin stepped in to send the evil man across the clearing. She sent a smile to the older sister as thanks and rounded on a man that had tried to take a stab at the eldest's back as she aided the younger.

Kiya doesn't concern herself with the fact that their father was the Dark Lord, it only mattered what they made their future to be. She would never give up the hope that one day Kira and her would cut all ties with that evil man.

* * *

Kitsune: Next chapter the plot thickens!

Kansei: 2 people Review and she will **make shure** her next story is posted by the end of the day on Saturday! :D


	6. Chapter 5: Exposed

Kitsune: Ooooo! Secret is...

Kansei: DON'T SPOIL IT YET!

Yami: Anyone know what the plot twist yet?

Kansei: NOW READ!

* * *

Tall stoned spires yawned past the screen of one's vision. The shadows scraped the dark corners, snapping at the feet of the troops, as they penetrated the Dark Lord's fortress of stone.

"Welcome! Welcome! Good to see you again Sir Chadwick!" An aged man stepped out of an entrance nearby the younger lord. His thick well-combed hair had few traces of brown in them but otherwise was as grey as the clouds that covered the sky outside the castle. "I have been expecting you, but I had not known that you would bring my favorite daughters with you. How thoughtful! How have you been Kira and Kiya?"

Kira and Kiya tensed as their father introduced their secret out loud. The spoken ladies shot each other a glance that spoke, _we are so busted!_

"HE'S YOUR FATHER!" Chadwick did not try to conceal his anger towards the ladies. "Why didn't you tell us? We trusted you! I trusted you!"

"Oopsie! Did I just spill the beans? I'm sorry my dears I thought you had spoken to him about the matter," the Dark Lord smirked at the disruption he caused. He snapped his fingers together signaling to his men. "But it was nice chatting with you though!" Guards surrounded the troops and started massacring Chadwick's troops.

"Kiya, Kira! If you really are with us then you will help us fight! This is the final battle!" With that Chadwick charged into the battle.

* * *

Kitsune: So excited! One chapter left!

Kansei: Review plz!


	7. Chapter 6: Final battle

Kitsune: FINAL CHAPTER!

Kansei: I won't hold you in suspense. READ IF YOU DARE! 0^0

* * *

Harper was deposited face-down on the stone floor surrounded by a puddle that was _not_ water. Greg was no where to be seen, but his troops lay scattered across the throne room. Four enemies all tried to cut Chadwick down who was busy blocking an injured soldier gripping his leg as it was broken.

"I can't let you win father! Kiya and I are our own people and we are finished taking orders from the likes of you!" The clang of metal against metal ricocheted around the walls. Kira with her scythe shredded a sizeable gap in his night-locked cloak.

"Well I must also lay my claim that you will never be free! Even if you escape death tonight I will always follow closely. Everyone you meet will try to kill you, every land chased from, and stabbed at by any guard! All because you are my children," the Dark Lord chuckled as he saw how his words had affected the girls. He had almost won!

Kiya and Kira cast a glance back at their comrades and threw all other thoughts out of their minds and charged at their father one… last… time… The metals collided.

**/** The screen blanked out and two ghastly red words shot out of the darkness. **/**

/**GAME OVER**/

* * *

Kitsune: ALRIGHT! Who guessed right? X3

Kansei: For those who didn't get it, it was a game all along! The glitch, the screen, the limited field of vision!

Yami: Cool! Review so she won't get a bad grade in English class!


End file.
